20 Gail and Holly Drabbles
by Majorrogue
Summary: For a challenge Com I did 20 drabbles for Gail and Holly from 20 prompts. Some are just one prompt others are more than one prompt in the same story. The title of the chapter is the prompt. The song lyric prompt i picked was: 'You had better run from me, with everything you own, coz I am gonna come for you, with all that I have' from Gun by Chvrches All between 100-150 words
1. Crossover - Gotham

"So, I heard you're a Peck?"

Gail looked the detective up and down suspiciously, that question always got her heckles up "yeah"

"Why would a Peck transfer to GCPD?"

"It wasn't a choice" Gail said looking back at her paperwork

Renee picked up on the new officers tone "Wow, this is quite a punishment" the detective laughed

"That's what happens when you piss off my mother" Gail didn't look up

"I'll remember that" Montoya said as she put her coat on

"When you finish that, I'm meeting some friends at the bar down the street if you want to come, I know you're new to the city..."

When the detective had left, Gail thought about the offer, she didn't know anyone in Gotham yet and Montoya seemed nice enough and she wanted to get to know a few of her colleagues. Maybe she'd check out the bar.


	2. Mingler

Gail rolled her eyes, this was awful. She grabbed Holly's free hand, dragged her out of the hall, swiping a bottle of champagne as she went and headed towards the cloakroom.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked not minding being dragged away

"Away from other people"

Gail only let go of Holly when they were inside the cloakroom

"But it's a wedding, we're meant to be social…."

"I don't mingle Holly, I am NOT a mingler" Gail said taking a large swig from the champagne bottle and held it out for Holly

"It's like a really expensive shop in here" Gail said running her hand along the coats hanging up

"Hey, try this on, I think it will suit you"

"Fur?"

"Yeah, it'll go with your beautiful dress" Holly smiled swigging from the bottle. iI probably shouldn't drink too much/i she thought i I do stupid things when I drink champagne/i


	3. Dream, Hope, Hungry, Shocked

Dream

Holly rolled onto her side and laid her arm over Gail's chest, then fell back into a deep sleep.

She doesn't know how long it was before something woke her up, but she noticed that she hadn't moved at all.

As consciousness filled her she could hear uneven breathing and noticed Gail twitching a little. This caught her attention, her arm was rising and falling rapidly on Gail's chest and Gail's hand moved as if to get Holly's arm off her.

"Nah…..hhnnn" Gail twitched again and seemed to try to move away

Holly moved her arm off Gail and sat up, she was starting to worry as Gail was getting more and more distressed in her sleep "Gail…" Holly said softly rubbing Gail's arm

Gail woke with a slight start

"Hey, you okay?"

Gail panted for a minute "I'm fine" she dismissed, got out of bed and left the room

Hope

Holly knocked on the bathroom door "Gail? You've been in there a while, I hope….. are you okay?"

When there was no answer Holly opened the door slowly. Gail was sitting on the edge of the bath looking at the floor still catching her breath, she didn't look up.

"Honey…?" Holly said worrying,

"I said I'm fine" Gail said harshly still not looking at Holly

Holly knelt in front of Gail and placed her hand on her cheek "You're lying" she said softly

Gail closed her eyes and relished the feel of Holly's hand "Go back to bed… I'll be there soon" she lied

Holly didn't move straight away, but she knew Gail wasn't going to talk to her so she slowly stood and went back to bed.

She laid in bed waiting for Gail to return, she's not sure how long she waited but she eventually fell asleep.

Hungry

When Holly woke Gail still wasn't in bed, she got up and looked for her, eventually finding her in the kitchen

Gail looked up from what she was doing "Are you hungry? I'm doing toast"

Holly nodded and leaned against the counter opposite Gail and watched her make breakfast. She silently handed Holly her plate then casually sat at the table as if nothing had happened last night.

Holly sat opposite Gail "Did you come back to bed last night?"

Gail said nothing as she took a bite of toast

This was strange even for Gail "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing…" Gail dismissed "I just had a nightmare, that's all"

"That was more than just a nightmare… Please Gail I'm worried about you" Holly reached across the table

Gail stood "There's nothing to worry about, it happened before we met…" She hadn't meant to say that

Shocked

"What happened before we met? …. Gail for God's sake, please…"

Gail sighed, she didn't like discussing this at all, but she couldn't get away with not telling Holly now

"About a year before we met…. I was doing some undercover work and…. I was attacked and abducted...by a crazy serial killer…."

"WHAT?" Holly startled Gail "Why wouldn't… Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It's not something you can casually bring up, Holly, and I really don't like talking about it"

There was silence for a while as Holly took in the information

"And that's what your nightmare was about?"

Gail nodded "He tied me down to a table, blindfolded me, injected me with ….. something…..that's the part that I always dream about …."

"Do you get these nightmares often?"

"Not as much recently … not since…." Gail pointed at Holly who smiled "You make it better"


	4. Friendship, Dork

Friendship

"How did you and mama get to be friends?"

"We met at work" Holly answered

"But mama's not a doctor and you aren't a cop"

"No, but where I used to work we would help the police and that's where we met"

"Did you love mama straight away?"

"I think I might have done, yes" Holly smiled "What's with all these questions?"

Elspeth shrugged "Just thinking… I want friends like you and mama…. Some people's parents aren't friends…. Mama and you are silly and funny" she smiled "Can I colour in at dinner"

Holly smiled she loved the way her daughters mind worked "Of course you can" Holly's phone pinged with a text "Can you read that for me honey?" Holly asked as she was driving

"Mama says can we pick her up at work as she is late"

"Can you type back that we are on our way"

Dork

Elspeth's tongue stuck out as she concentrated on the text "I sent it"

"Thank you, honey"

It wasn't long before Gail was jumping in the back seat. She leaned between the front seats and kissed her wife and daughter

"Hi mama"

"Hello sweetheart, you had a good day?"

"Yeah, we're going to have burgers" Elspeth smiled "and I'm going to get a colouring sheet"

"Sounds good, I might get one too"

"You can't get one you're a grown up!" Elspeth protested

"As a grown up I can do what I want" Gail smiled "What about you mommy? You getting one too? We could have a competition"

Holly smiled as they drove "You're a dork" she laughed

"I think you're just scared you won't win, what do you think kiddo?"

Elspeth laughed "I'm going to beat you both, I'm awesome at colouring"

"The best one goes on the fridge" Holly challenged


	5. Ontogenesis

Gail walked into Holly's home office and practically threw herself into the comfy chair in the corner.

Holly looked up, pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled "Hey, tough day?"

Gail threw her arms out "obviously" she said slumped in the chair "Whatcha doin'?"

As usual Holly's desk was covered in piles of open books and papers. She straightened up "I'm doing a little research for my book, Chapter 4: Ontogenesis" Holly said proudly

Gail's head was against the high arm of the chair "I don't even knew what that is" she said tired

"It's quite fascinating actually…." Holly looked down at a book and read "Ontogenesis: the origination of the individual development of an organism, the sequence…" She looked up at Gail to find her eyes closed and mouth open, fast asleep.

Holly smiled, took the cardigan off the back of her chair and placed it over Gail


	6. WTF?, Song Lyric, Hatchet, Kickass

WTF?

Gail really didn't want to be standing here keeping people out of the crime scene, she wanted to be in the crime scene watching her girlfriend do her job.

She rarely got to see Holly work and the thought of her inside doing her sciency thing while she stood here watching disinterested passers-by was irritating her.

This irritation wasn't helped by the sound of a commotion inside and suddenly being pushed from behind, so much so she nearly fell over.

"What the f...?" Gail stopped herself swearing

Whoever it was was chased down the street by two officers from inside.

When she heard people shouting for paramedics, she ran inside to find a crowd including Traci standing over someone gripping their side with blood everywhere.

It took Gail a second to realise it was Holly. For a moment she was unable to move as she processed the horrific information.

Song Lyric 

"Stop the…bleeding" Holly croaked out "press…"

"Stop talking" Gail commanded as she knelt next to her and pressed down on Holly's hand that was over the bleeding wound

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE PARAMEDIC" Gail shouted "You'll be fine, you'll be fine" she repeated as Holly stared at her

The paramedics practically pushed Gail out of the way, but she watched everything they did over their shoulders.

It felt like hours were passing as they worked on Holly, Gail's worry and her anger increased as she circled the paramedics and Holly. All she wanted to do was scream, she should have been inside watching the crime scene, she could have stopped him, saved her from this. What would she do if anything happened to Holly?

As she was taken to the ambulance Gail leaned over Holly

"I will find him, I will find him and I will make him pay"

Hatchet

Gail paced the hospital corridor, the more she paced the angrier she got. She had tried earlier to wash the blood off her hands, Holly's blood, but she kept seeing bits she'd missed, she started to fear the worst. The doctors weren't telling her anything "Family only" they said. Luckily Oliver pulled the police card and they at least told them she was in surgery. Gail wasn't sure that quelled her anger or fear

The man who had done this, who had killed a woman and now stabbed Holly was still out there doing god knows what and she was feeling useless

But While Oliver was getting a drink Gail's radio caught her attention "…of the suspect on Dupont street near the subway station. Approach with caution, may have a weapon"

She was no use pacing up and down so she quickly decides to find the bastard who did this.

Kickass

Gail found the suspect by the subway station, she knew it was him from his clothes and the fact that he was covered in blood, possibly Holly's

Gail pulled her weapon "Get down on the ground"

He just laughed while he wrung his hands

"Down on the ground" Gails anger started to rise

He laughed again

"NOW" Gail could hear her blood pumping in her ears. How dare he just laugh, Holly could die and he's laughing?

He laughed and looked at Gail from the corner of his eye, then suddenly lunged at her.

Gail quickly hit him in the head with her gun, he stumbled and turned towards her, again laughed and lunged

Gail hit him again

"Fucking" punch "piece" punch "of" punch "SHIT"

"GAIL" someone shouted, but Gail didn't hear

Defining moment

The suspect fell against a bench with a smile, Gail couldn't believe he laughed again, she saw red and pressed her gun against his head. That wiped the smile of his bruised and bleeding face

"GAIL, stop"

She was gritting her teeth so much her jaw hurt "Bastard" she spat

"Gail" a hand touched her arm "Don't do this, Holly wouldn't want you to do this" Oliver tried to calm her "I know Holly's your friend…"

"She's more than that" she confessed

Oliver paused "She wouldn't want you to kill him"

"What if I lose her, because of him?"

"You won't lose her because of him, you'll lose her if you kill him. Holly's not going to want to be with a killer"

He was right, what would Holly think if she did this? She was a doctor, she could save lives, how could she love someone who took them?

Groggy

It was the next day and a lot had happened, but one of those things had not been Holly waking up. She still layed on the hospital bed, tubes coming out of her and since leaving the police station Gail hadn't left her side.

She'd tried to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair but every time she closed her eyes she saw things she didn't want to see; Holly laying on the floor covered in blood, her own hands covered in Holly's blood and then covered in that man's blood, but also his smiling face.

All she did was worry all night, but that worry vanished when she heard a familiar voice

"Hey honey" came a groggy voice

Gail stood and smiled "Hey" she touched Holly's face and kissed her hard

Holly smiled "No uniform?" she said quietly

"Erm …. I may or may not have been suspended"


	7. Omen

Gail played with her food as Holly happily ate hers opposite her, she'd been thinking a lot the last couple of days and this was the moment to speak up

"Holly, I've been thinking about…. about us and… this isn't enough…. us being girlfriends isn't enough… for me"

"What? Gail…."

"Wait, let me….. it's just with you going away… I don't think we should….. I need more….." Gail shook her head _this wasn't going right_

She pushed her chair out and stood "I didn't mean to do this tonight…." she said to a shocked and confused Holly

"Gail…"

Gail just held her hand up to silence Holly, then she knelt down in front of her, Holly's face dropped

"I….. I don't do this kind of thing well, as you know, so I'm just going to ask you if you would marry me?"


	8. Fun

Gail found the huge box of Lego in a yard sale at the beginning of the school holiday and Elspeth had been building with it ever since.

The living room floor had been taken over by an ever growing city of tall multi-coloured mismatching buildings

Unfortunately the holidays were ending

Elspeth looked up from the floor as Gail approached

"The time has come, kiddo, you're going to have pack it all up"

"Oohhh, but Ma..."

"You were told it would have to be done today" Holly added

"But it'll take ages"

"Not if I Godzilla it!" Gail smiled

Elspeth's eyes widened "NO DON'T" she cried "I wanna do it" she smiled and quickly ran upstairs

Neither Gail or Holly knew what she was doing but five minutes later their young daughter came carefully down the stairs dressed in her bright green dinosaur onesie

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" She screamed


	9. Womanliness

Gail trudged in, threw her bag on the ground and wondered into the kitchen. She was expecting to see Holly in there and was slightly disappointed she wasn't.

She walked through to the living room, still no sign. Gail huffed

She tried upstairs, looking into the bedroom as she passed, no sign. _seriously_

Just as she was about to reach their office Holly walked out of the bathroom "oh! hey honey" she smiled and kept walking across the hall. Gail walked up to her, but she kept walking

"Good day?" Holly asked

Gail frowned and reached out grabbing the back of Holly's jumper. She turned around and frowned

"Where are you going?" Gail asked sounding tired and sad and instantly pressed herself against Holly, buried her head in her neck and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Holly held Gail tight

Sometimes even Gail Peck just needed a hug


	10. Silly

Holly had just come in after a long day, she thought she'd missed Gail in the small amount of time between her getting in and Gail leaving, but she was pleasantly surprised to see Gail in the kitchen

"Hey"

"Heeeyy" Gail smiled strangely

Holly tilted her head "What? What's going on?"

Gail stepped closer "Nothing"

Holly wasn't convinced

Gail closed in on Holly's neck, slowly kissing her way down. She slowly unbuttoned Holly's blouse and kissed even further down.

As Gail got to the valley between her breasts Holly's breathe caught. Holly had no idea what was going on and she wasn't expecting this, but she really didn't mind at all.

Gail got lower and lower and as their eyes met Gail stopped, pressed her lips to Holly's stomach and blew. The raspberry sound was probably the loudest Holly had heard.

Gail stood, smiled widely and walked away laughing


	11. Lonely

"I think I might have been lonely before I met you" Gail said sitting awkwardly in the comfy chair in Holly's office

"How much have you had to drink?" Holly asked smiling

"A smidge" Gail shrugged

"Everything changed that day over that skelington.. sellingkton… skellll…. Those bones… in your morgue" Gail yawned she'd had a tough day and had maybe drunk far too much at the penny

Holly laughed as she worked "It isn't my morgue"

"Well you're the only one I see there, but then you are the only one I see wherever we are, it's like everyone else disappears when you're around… I think you did something to me….. are you a witch?"

"Some people may think so, but no I'm just a doctor, come on let's go to bed" Holly had walked over to Gail and put her hand out for Gail

"A luuuuuuvvvvvv doctor"Gail laughed


End file.
